


A perfect man

by NatalieJane92



Category: Love - Fandom, Original Work, Romance - Fandom, betrayal - Fandom, charm - Fandom, lust - Fandom, man and woman, the perfect guy
Genre: F/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, my own characters - Freeform, my own work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieJane92/pseuds/NatalieJane92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadine isn't a fool. She knows when a guy is a player.<br/>She also knows just how to play the game.<br/>When Joel comes along, neither of them have any idea just how serious things will become between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A perfect man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [original work](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=original+work).



When Joel and I met, I did not think for one second we would end up together with my first child. He was a cheeky guy with a real charm about him and it was clear to me he was good with the ladies.  
Admittedly he had my attention right away, but I hid it pretty well at first.  
When ever he would compliment me with the usual “you're so beautiful you know”, I would roll my eyes and walk away laughing.  
This would put most guys off, but Joel was different. He saw this as a challenge and it wasn't one he was willing to give up on in a hurry.  
After a week or two he got in touch with me through Facebook and he was instantly flirty.  
Not in a way that was graphic but cheeky and he was definitely charming. I decided to hide the fact he had me grinning like a love sick teenager, liking the game that was being played between the pair of us.  
After weeks of back to back banter, he had invited me out for his birthday with a few friends of ours.  
I had decided to accept the invitation, even though I was terrified and met the guys the very same night, making sure I looked flawless in a short, tight red dress that showed off my figure perfectly.  
His eyes lit up when he spotted me at the bar, which gave me a thrill I had not felt before. That was the reaction I was going for.  
What surprised me most was that he was wearing a suit. We were in a night club, one where guys wore jeans and shirts, not black suits and smart shoes.  
He looked great, and he damn well knew he looked good. This caused me to feel very nervous, making me shy away a lot of the night. That was until he and his friend Luke, a cheeky shorter guy with short spiked hair, had filled me up with vodka and sours. (Shots that left me looking far from attractive!)  
It was then that my confident side shined through and we got talking properly.  
Luke had taking it upon himself to tell me how much Joel liked me, telling me he had been looking forward to seeing me again and talked about me none stop before we had met up. It made me feel good, even if Joel's tongue was down a chubby blonde girls throat at that exact moment and I was pretty confident Luke was acting on his role as a "wing man" for his best friend.  
Irritated I chose to ignore what I was seeing and the nagging voice in my head telling me what was pretty obvious at the time.  
We weren't together, we had never even kissed so I had no right to react at all or think too much into anything. Instead I flirted a little with Luke then went on to dance with my friends who had joined us.  
When the night was drawing to an end, we found ourselves talking outside. This is when we had found ourselves pretty close. With a lot of alcohol in our systems, we were both feeling pretty confident at this point and it did not take us long to lock lips.  
I expected it would be a special moment between us but I will admit, it was wet and rushed. None the less there was something there, at least that is what the toxic drinks I had consumed were telling me.  
That soon ended when he invited me back to his, though. I found the guy attractive, do not get me wrong. He was very cheeky looking, tall, muscular and his eyes were easy to get lost in. But I was not that kind of girl. I was not willing to sleep with a guy I had only now met twice. I did like him a lot however. He had caught my interest so I agreed to arrange a date with him. There was no way I would give him what he so very clearly wanted. He was going to wait. And that is where it all began...


End file.
